Ordinary Day
by Goddess Moondragon
Summary: COMPLETE One-shot HarryDraco slash. Rated for slash and a tad bit of language. Quite sweet, if you ask me. Hurrah for fluff!


Ordinary Day  
  
a/n: This is a complete one-shot H/D slash, my first try at one of these, so give me a break, although constructive criticism is appreciated. Actually I do find flames to be hilariously funny, so feel free to send those as well. Hey - laughing helps you live longer! PLEASE! SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO WRITE STUFF IN BOLD AND ITALIC! It's really hard to write without them. I admit, I have an addiction. Maybe I should go to a BIAA meeting. (Bold Italic Addicts Anonymous) Mwahahaha...well, hope it's not too bad for a first try, lemme know if there's anything I could change to make it better.  
  
Oh, yes....Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's characters and background plot, I just like to pretend that I have enough talent to use them. Or does it have something to do with horribly disfiguring her wonderfully created story? Guess we'll never know. All I remember is it all started after she made Harry an ass in OotP - I felt it was my duty to further ruin her creation. Basically, she brought it upon herself, so if you sue anyone, sue her, not me! (Besides, she has more money than I could ever hope to imagine beginning to possibly dream about, so it's worth more to sue her.)  
  
Disclaimer #2: Don't sue anyone. Please.  
  
Righty then, here goes..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Ordinary Day  
  
// just a day  
  
just an ordinary day  
  
just trying to get by //  
  
Harry wasn't having the greatest day of his life. Not that it was bad, it just wasn't good. One of those days that was sort of in the middle, the sort of day he had been having all week. They were getting a bit dull, actually. He just sort of went through them like a robot. Taking notes, answering questions, casting spells, it was all like breathing to him. His life was beginning to get more than a little monotonous. Good old Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Golden Boy of Gryffindor. Same old classes, same teachers, even Ron and Hermione were boring him right now.  
  
Today was just another of the millions of dull, gray, foggy sort of days. Indecisive weather, double Potions with the Slytherins, and, to top it all off, quidditch practice at 4:30 a.m. in the pouring rain.  
  
So Harry trudged through the dungeons, still a bit damp from practice. He was thinking about how he wished he was still in bed and how glad he would be when this day was over. He arrived in Potions in the nick of time, and was half awake for the duration of the lesson. He walked slowly to the Great Hall for lunch, and by the time he got there, almost no one else was left.  
  
He sat down, suddenly very hungry. As he ate, he glanced around the hall, noticing with contempt that Malfoy was sitting alone at the Slytherin table. ::Ha! Serves the prick right, his friend finally left him.::  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was thinking the exact same thing, while unconsciously gazing in the direction on the Gryffindor table. The two pairs of eyes met, ever so briefly, yet in that one second, each could see that the other held not stone cold hate in his eyes, but rather a look of playfulness - the kind of look you have when joking around with friends. In fact, this friendly glance was paired with the soft hint of a smile from each boy.  
  
Harry shook himself free from the gaze, hurriedly finishing his meal and dashing out of the Great Hall. He spent the remainder of the day in the Gryffindor common room, halfheartedly playing wizarding chess with Ron. Finally, exhausted, he climbed the stairs to his dormitory and sunk, all too ready, into his one escape from his monotonous days: sleep. Calm, deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
Sometime in the middle of the night, he was awoken by a soft hand running over his forehead and through his jet-black hair. He sleepily opened his eyes and saw a familiar face above his own, the owner sitting on the edge of the bed. He lay there is silence for a few moments, enjoying the gentle touch, until it finally sunk in.  
  
This was Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
He sat upright, nearly losing his balance. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?!" Shrieked a nearly hysterical Harry.  
  
Draco clapped his hand quickly over Harry's mouth so as not to wake the rest of Gryffindor Tower. "Harry, calm down. Call me Draco, please. I want to show you something. Come with me?"  
  
// just a boy  
  
just an ordinary boy  
  
but he was looking to the sky and  
  
as he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize that...  
  
like a shooting star  
  
he shines  
  
he said  
  
take my hand  
  
live while you can //  
  
Harry hesitated, then decided he was dreaming and to just go along with it. ::Hey, what the heck, right?::  
  
"Sure..um..Draco."  
  
"Follow me." Draco stood an led Harry to the large window across the room. Harry gave him a puzzled look and Draco exclaimed "What! You think I could sneak past Hermione while she's on her midnight Prefect rounds? Come on Harry, this is Granger we're talking about here!  
  
Harry surprised himself by giving Draco a friendly smile. Draco smiled back and undid the latch on the window.  
  
::Wow...he looks great when he smiles - AAH! Why am I thinking that? Oh well, it's just a dream.::  
  
Draco glanced at him, still smiling slightly, and jumped out the window. Harry slowly, almost dreamily, leaned over the edge of the window sill, just to be nearly smacked in the face as Draco flew up on a broom.  
  
As Harry was blinking rapidly with a dazed look on his face, Draco laughed and said "There you go again, assuming things. I'm not so stupid as to just jump out a window. Come on." At this, he held out a hand to Harry, inviting him to get on the broom.  
  
// he was looking to the sky and.  
  
he asked if I would come along.  
  
he said  
  
take my hand //  
  
Harry looked from the hand to Draco's face and back again. Shrugging, he climbed onto the broom. Draco said "hang on," and sped off into the night.  
  
The moonlight reflected off of his white-blonde hair, and when he briefly turned to look at Harry, it sparkled in his silvery eyes.  
  
// like a shooting star  
  
he shines //  
  
"Almost there," he told Harry. Around them, the stars were becoming clearer and more visible, and the moon was getting brighter. They soon stopped in the middle of a clearing, and Draco got off the broom. He held his hand out to Harry saying, "let's go."  
  
// he said  
  
take my hand  
  
live while you can //  
  
Harry hesitantly accepted his hand and stood, looking around. "Where are we?" He asked.  
  
"You'll see," said Draco with that slightly evil smirk of his. "Follow me." He walked off into the trees, disappearing from sight. Harry slowly followed, still gazing up at the stars.  
  
They headed through the forest, to some unknown place. When they reached their destination, Harry couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
::Gee, I guess that's why they call it a dream...::  
  
They were at the top of a cliff, overlooking a valley that Harry never knew even existed. Above them, the stars were shining brightly and the crescent moon glowed with a somewhat magical quality.  
  
"So, is this what you wanted to show me?" Harry asked, while still gazing up at the stars, his back to Draco.  
  
"That, and this..." Draco moved and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, spinning him around so that the two were facing eachother. Draco absentmindedly brushed away a strand of the other boy's raven hair, and the lowered his face to Harry's, brushing their lips together in a soft kiss. Harry pulled back, surprised, and looked into Draco's eyes. Suddenly embarrassed, he tore his gaze from the other boy's, and walked quickly away.  
  
Draco followed him, however, and grabbed his hand. "Harry, I know how it feels. To think that something is so wrong and yet it feels so right. That's how it is with you. We've been enemies for so long, and yet something inside me wants to hold on to you and never let you go."  
  
Harry simply turned and ran, trying to escape his dream that had suddenly turned into a nightmare.  
  
Next thing he knew, he awoke in his four poster bed. For hours he lay there silent, unmoving, thinking. How could he possibly belong with Malfoy? Of all people, the one meant for him was his mortal enemy? And yet...something was there...he just didn't know what.  
  
The dream...it had all seemed so real. And that kiss. He hated to admit it, but it was like heaven on earth. In that split second he had felt so blissfully happy, like nothing would ever hurt him again. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be the one to make him feel that way?  
  
// just a dream  
  
just an ordinary dream  
  
as I awake in bed  
  
and the boy  
  
that ordinary boy  
  
was it all in my head?  
  
did he ask if I would come along?  
  
it all seemed so real //  
  
Harry heard a knock at the door and was shaken out of his thoughts. "Come in," he said quietly.  
  
In stepped Draco Malfoy.  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"How do you think I got in last night?" Draco asked in that amazingly calm voice of his.  
  
::Last night was real? Then...I kissed a Malfoy.::  
  
Draco leaned in and kissed Harry's forehead, ever so lightly, almost so lightly that Harry didn't feel it. Of course, when he did, he looked straight up into the eyes of Draco, who, without breaking their eye contact, placed a hand on Harry's cheek and pulled him into a soft, sweet kiss.  
  
The moment their lips met, both knew there was no dream. It was just the two of them, together, the way it was meant to be.  
  
// as I looked up into those eyes...  
  
I know he's no stranger  
  
for I feel I've held him for all of time //  
  
~END~ 


End file.
